


Perfect

by scavengerscorner (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Romance, Canon Rewrite, Conflicted Kylo Ren, F/M, First Kiss, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/scavengerscorner
Summary: An alternate take on the elevator scene.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: First kiss
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Diverges just after Kylo says Rey will be the one to turn.

They were so close now, Kylo thought. Her lips — by the stars, her lips were so full and soft-looking, and he wondered what it would be like to give the mouth that used to spew hatred at him a kiss. What it would be like if he — but could he? He couldn’t give in. Not on her terms. He was too fundamentally broken for that, and he knew it. The thought of her being on his terms — the woman who had been his enemy becoming his ally — was something that was too wonderful to possibly be real.   
  
And yet he wanted it with all his heart.   
  
“Rey,” he began. He didn’f know what he was about to say, but in that moment, their lips met and everything he was about to say went immediately out the window. She tasted — she tasted like the utmost sweetness. And as he drew her closer, ran a hand through her hair, he felt like something forgotten in him had all but burst into bloom.   
  
_Something forgotten —_  
  
He drew away, breathing hard, and Rey looked at him in confusion. “What are you doing?” she said. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“I — I can’t.”  
  
“You’re not making any sense, Ben.”  
  
“Don’t.” He was already tense. Not angry, but on the verge of everything he was crumbling. He had worked so hard to fight against the Light in his soul, but now it seemed it was failing him — all thanks to this woman who had shot across his sky like a comet.   
  
Rey spoke. “You don’t have to fight against the Light anymore, Ben. It’s all right. I was scared too.”  
  
“It’s not the same thing. I tried so hard to be...”  
  
“Be what?”  
  
“Perfect.” _Like my grandfather. Like the Supreme Leader._  
  
"You don’t have to be.”  
  
“Don’t have to be.” Kylo sighed. “Would Darth Vader have gotten so far if he wasn’t...perfect?”  
  
Rey didn’t say anything. She just looked shocked. Of course she was. Then, “It doesn’t matter who Vader was. What about you?”  
  
Kylo wished he had an answer to that. And even as the turbolift reached Snoke’s throne room, and Snoke gave one of his irregular pieces of praise for Kylo capturing Rey, he still didn’t have the answers. Even when he killed Snoke, he didn’t have the answers.  
  
Even when he became Supreme Leader, he didn’t have the answers.   
  
Maybe he could find them. One day.


End file.
